


Take What You Can

by Morefiercethanfire



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morefiercethanfire/pseuds/Morefiercethanfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Pirates drabble involving one little phrase...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take What You Can

Gibbs nodded at the bartender as he picked up the drinks and headed back to the table, threading his way through the chaos of drunken brawlers and where the captain was sitting with a girl on either side.

"And then I shot him and my mate Will drooped the bloody coins into the chest! That fiend stared down at his chest, pulled open his shirt and said 'I feel cold'." The girls giggled and ah'ed.

Gibbs shivered at how close Jack came to impersonating Barbossa's speech. "You know how to do that voice better than I'm comfortable with, Jack.

Jack Sparrow, scourge of the Caribbean, leaned back and grinned. "Relax, Gibbs. Look on the better side of things, mate. We've got the _Pearl,_ that damn monkey's drowned off of some hellhole of an island halfway between here and Barbados, and we've got plenty of rum stocked in the hold."

Gibbs considered for a moment and shrugged. The captain was right, but he still had his concerns."Aye, but be that as it may, we still don't know where the _Revenge_ is, and she could show up at any minute. Especially now that we have the _Black Pearl_ freed from that infernal bottle."

Jack waved him off and took a drink. "Forget about all of that. I've got a few chaps signing us up a crew for uncharted waters."

Gibbs spluttered. "Uncharted?! Jack, ya told me that we'd be doin somethin nice and reasonable this time. I'll be havin nothing more to do with eldritch things beyond your ken _and_ mine, thank ye ever so much!"

The look on the other mans face sent shiver down Gibbs's spine. When Jack got that look in his eyes, bad things tended to happen to those around him. "Perfectly reasonable, my dear mister Gibbs. We'll sail around a bit, relive a couple merchantmen of their unseemly heavy cargoes, stop in Tortuga to provision properly and be off. You said you remembered every rout on that map, so we're going to go look for things unexplored."

"Things unexplored, eh? What sort of things?"

Jack leaned in. "Well now, I was hoping _you_ could be telling me that one."

Gibbs nodded, his good mood returning. "I've got a few ideas in mind. But about those unseemly cargoes you mentioned..."

 ~ - ~

The Spanish galleon they'd waylaid was still smoldering a bit from the fire's started by the fight. The captain flailed and swore at Jack while the crew transferred a goodly portion of the gold that it had been carrying. "You can't do this! You have no right! We are subjects of the Spanish crown and you will be brought to justice for this."

Jack spun, shoved him back and pulled out a pistol. "One, your crown doesn't give a fig for you, they only care about the cargo, and two..." Here he cocked the pistol and placed it to the man's head. "I've got all the right I need, mate. Called ' _argumentum ad baculum_ '. Other wise known as might making right. I've got the might here, so I'm right, savvy?"

The captain of the galleon backed down, glaring sullenly and muttering under his breath in Spanish.

Later, as they sailed away and Jack turned the ship towards Tortuga, Gibbs came up to the wheel with a bottle of rum and offered him a swig. "Good one, eh?"

"Very good indeed, Gibbs. Best one all year, in fact."

"Well, you know what they say, right?"

Jack smiled and raised the bottle in salute. "Take what you can -"

Gibbs took the bottle back. "Give nothin back!"


End file.
